Insert Clever Title Here
by death'sdoor56
Summary: Deidara meets a gypsy dancer that is soon to be his new partner that replaces Sasori. Who is this woman and why is she so fond of Deidara after meeting him only once in her life time? *WARNING MATURE CONTENT* Pedophilia! Not to sure...
1. Deidara and the Dancer

_Hello everyone Death'sDoor here this is my second serious story the first is currently not available for reasons unknown any way just like you I hate A/N and will __NOT__ at any time make a separate chapter for an A/N and will try my best to make them short, this story has an OC if you don't like it you can go fuck yourself if you enjoy it good for you (JK)_

_Deidara: "Don't I get a say in this, yeah?"_

_Miyako: "Of course you don't Death clearly hates us."_

_Deidara: "Mi chan why are you always so mean, yeah?"_

_Miyako: "What I'm just stating the truth Dei kun"_

_Death'sDoor: *clears throat*_

_Dei&Mi: "What?"_

_Death'sDoor: "Disclaimer"_

_Sasori: "Death'sDoor does not own Naruto except Miyako."_

_Death'sDoor: "Thank you Sasori san, enjoy!"_

Deidara strolls through Iwagakure after collecting his clay for his explosive 'art'. Suddenly he spots a small crowd gathering around and becomes curious of what scene lies ahead: His eyes widen when he spots a beautiful gypsy dancing to music being played by other gypsies. She is wearing a purple skirt with a red waist scarf tied at her swaying hips, gold coins jingle off the fabric. A black corset covers the bottom half of her white off the shoulder short sleeved blouse, a red rose lies in the center of her breast on the shirt. Around her neck lies a string of red pearl with a ruby rose pendant in the middle, her bandana. She has soft pale skin with high cheek bones and full red lips, her eyes are honey hazel with a glint of black mischief. Her hair is past her waist in brunette silk and is tied in a loose pony tail with a red ribbon. The bangles on her wrists jingle in her erotic dance: she has one gold hoop attached to a red pearl on her right ear and two anklets one on each ankle. The blonde artist stares at her alien beauty considering that the other gypsies were dark haired and dark eyed she is mystical in every aspect as her steps are fleeting into the tune of the flute and the beat of the tambourine. The crowd cheers as they throw coins into a purple hat on the ground before the young dancer.

Deidara's POV:

Never have I seen anything so beautiful so graceful so…artistic. This is true art as her hips sway and her light feet prance this dance will soon end just like true art. I don't know what it is but there is something about her that seems so familiar as if I've met her once before…as if in a dream.

Sasori: "Deidara what are you looking at?"

Me: "Nothing Sasori sempai, yeah"

Sasori: "I didn't know Iwa had gypsies"

Me: "Only once a year that means today is the Festival of Fools, yeah"

Sasori: "So who is that woman do you know her?"

Me: "I don't know who she is but for some reason I feel as if I've met her before, yeah"

Sasori: "Well we still have a lot of time so I guess we can stick around for the festival."

Suddenly a kid whistles and alerts the gypsies the woman grabs the hat but spills half the coins in the process and she rushes to pick them up. Two anbu smirk at her and one grabs her the other takes the hat full of coins.

Anbu 1: "Where'd you get the money gypsy?"

Gypsy: "For your information I earned it!"

Anbu 1: "Gypsies don't earn money."

Anbu 2: "They steal it."

The first guard gropes her ass and quickly gets a kick to the groin the other gets kneed in the face she quickly takes her earned coins and runs from the scene with the anbu coming after her. I watch in amazement and quickly notice that she dropped four coins in her haste I pick them up and toss them in a familiar purple hat by an "old man" in a navy blue cloak with a smoking pipe but I know it's her she used a shadow clone to distract the two anbu.

Deidara: "Sasori danna let me show you how we celebrate the festival of fools, yeah!"

Sasori: "Hn"

3rd Person POV

Deidara and Sasori watch as gypsies juggle and sing and celebrate at the festival soon the Raikage attends the celebration as planned every year. He sits on the throne designated for him and him alone. Deidara narrows his eyes in hatred when he spots the kage, but his attention is soon pulled away when a gypsy with a violet and gold eye mask jumps up onto the stage.

Gypsy: "Come one come all see the mystery and romance! Come one come all see the finest girl in the land make an entrance to entrance! Dance la Rina! DANCE!"

In puff of red smoke the gypsy disappears and in his place is the gypsy dancer from berfore except this time her attire is skin tight crimson dress with a shimmering violet sash tied around her waist her hair is down and free from all ties with many roses connected by beads within the brunette locks. Her left bang is pulled back revealing two honey hazel eyes surrounded by coal black liner a golden tiara with three rubies lays a top her head pinned to her scalp. She is holding a tambourine and beats it against her swaying hips in a most seductive rhythm. The Raikage appears completely disgusted with her antics and she soon takes notice and drops her tambourine. She twists and turns and out her hand in the blink of an eye appears a violet shimmering scarf with the sun, moon, and stars imprinted on it.

Raikage: "Look at that disgusting display"

Anbu: "Yes sir!"

She twirls and twists lightly on her feet and is soon sitting on the Raikage's lap she uses the scarf to pull him in as if giving him a kiss but soon pulls away to push his hat down on his face. He angrily yanks the scarf away from his neck and pulls his hat up to see the enchantress spin and do a front flip. She stands in place and slides down into the splits, she whips her hair back and notices Deidara she gives him a quick wink and picks herself up swiftly. The dancer then takes a spear from one of the other gypsies and stabs it into the center of the stage and jumps on to it. She spins and twirls to the ground earning cheers from hot blooded men and nods her head once signaling that she is finished. The crowd spits out gold coins to the stage, Deidara flicks a coin towards her with his thumb although the Raikage is still displeased with her act. The Raikage soon sees Deidara and Sasori and immediately is alarmed.

Raikage: "Akatsuki! GUARDS!"

Deidara: "Shit looks like we're leaving early yeah!"

The gypsy turns to the Raikage with a frown placed on her ruby lips.

Dancer: "Now wait just a minute it's the feast of fools and they're not doing any harm why should you arrest them when we are missing nins ourselves?"

Raikage: "You defy me gypsy girl?"

Dancer: "Considering I already made a fool of you why yes indeed I do defy your logic."

Raikage: "Guards arrest her!"

Dancer: "Let's see there's one, two, three, four….so there's ten of you and one of me?" *pulls out handkerchief* "Oh what is a poor girl like me to do?" *fake cries and blows harshly into the handkerchief*

The gypsy disappears into a puff of red smoke the Raikage pulls back horrified.

Raikage: "WITCH CRAFT!"

Dancer: "Oh boys!"

The guards turn to see the gypsy at the buffet table batting her eyelashes adorably they chase after her and she quickly jumps into the crowd waving at them. The guards jump after only to fall flat on their faces, she climbs up on top of a podium and disappears under a large red cloth. A gypsy on stilts picks up the cloth to reveal that she has escaped without a trace. Deidara and Sasori used this distraction to take their leave.

Outside of Iwagakure…

Deidara: "That was close, yeah"

Sasori: "You got that right although I do wonder what's going on now."

Deidara: "I hope that dancer is okay she was surrounded by anbu."

Dancer: "Last I checked I did say I was a missing nin like you two Akatsuki."

Deidara's POV

"Last I checked I did say I was a missing nin like you two Akatsuki." My eyes widen slightly as I hear her honey sweet voice drip with mischief she walks out from behind a tree wearing the outfit from when we first saw her dancing for coins her hands on her hips. "I see now what is it that you want?" I hear Sasori danna ask indifferently she chuckles "I only want a thank you and I'll be on my way to the next village." Sasori, un amused, "Thank you." He eyes me sternly "Thank you miss, yeah" I say quickly she takes a graceful bow "You're very welcome now if you don't mind I bid you adieu" she says sweetly and begins to walk away. I can't help but want to know her name in case I see her again "WAIT!" she turns expectantly with a bored look on her face which might I say is absolutely adorable on her "What's your name, yeah?" she grins "Tsukiko Akemi at your service, but please don't wear it out I'm supposed to be dead." "If you faked your death why are you telling us?" Sasori asks haughty. She snickers "Because I feel like it and I doubt anyone will believe you I did after all put on quite a show, now I know you" she points at Sasori "But I don't know you, care to enlighten me with your name?" she gestures to me "Iwa Deidara, yeah" Akemi puts her hand to her chin as if to appear in deep thought "Deidara…hmmm…yup I will remember that." She drops her hand and disappears into a puddle of water her voice echoes throughout the area "We shall meet again till then au revoir"

I stare at the puddle amazed how did she fake her death and most importantly why? I would kill to live in a village that would accept my art and most all get away from the Akatsuki. Although the only reason I never planned to escape is because of Sasori danna he's the only one who understands my passion. I hope I see her again though I don't know why, there's something about her that draws me to her like a moth to a flame.


	2. New Member?

_Another chapter another disclaimer Itachi you know what to do._

_Itachi: "Death'sDoor lacks ownership of Naruto to her dismay. If you don't like OC characters then right your own damn story, viewer discretion is advised."_

_Thank you Itachi here's your dango :3_

_Anko: "MINE!"_

_Itachi: "TSUKUYOMI!" *chew chew chew chew* "Dango good"_

_Don't get in between Itachi and his Dango bitches on with the story_

8 months later at Akatsuki HQ…

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FISH BASTARD!" I jump at the sound of a woman wailing in anger I look up from the couch to see Itachi and Kisame coming in from a mission, Kisame is holding a flailing Akemi. Itachi nods for Kisame to put her down, Kisame smirks and drops her. She twists on the floor holding her fist in rage.

Akemi: "YOU SON OF A-"

Kisame: "You told me to put you down and I did."

Leader sama walks in with Konan at his side his eyebrows furrowed in complete annoyance.

Leader: "What is the racket?"

Kisame: "We got Tsukiko Akemi like you asked and she wasn't very easy to catch."

Leader: "I don't want to know, now you Akemi you're part of the Akatsuki understood you'll address me as Leader sama and will follow my orders, questions?"

Akemi: "Yeah why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Leader: "Feisty, Itachi you know what to- WHAT THE HELL?"

I couldn't help but suppress a laugh as Akemi pins both Itachi and Kisame in an awkward position on the floor. This is so funny I bet even Sasori danna would smirk at the sight if he were alive. Her look falls on me and she smiles a beautiful sweet smile.

Akemi: "Well what do you know you're still alive well I guess being here won't be that bad eh Deidara?"

I blush slightly, she remembers my name now I wasn't expecting that but I nod warily at her remark. She releases Itachi and Kisame and sits next to me.

Akemi: "Fine I'll join but only because he's here the rest of you piss me off except Konan of course."

Konan: "Thank you Akemi san"

Akemi: "Konan you know I hate having those fancy suffixes"

Konan: "I'm sorry I just haven't seen you since I was with Jiraiya in my younger days."

Kisame: "Wait…how old is this woman?"

Akemi: "I'm 49"

Kisame: "DAMN! YOU LOOK 18 YOU MUST USE A JUTSU OR SOMETHING!"

Akemi: "Nope this is my all natural appearance."

Leader: "So you're joining on your free will now?"

Akemi: "Yup"

Leader: "Good work Deidara."

I look at Leader Sama confused but soon shrug it off.

Leader: "Since you seem to be a trouble maker I'm going to partner you with Deidara and Tobi will be partnered with Zetsu. Konan will show you to your room and give you your cloak and ring."

I watch as Akemi disappears with Konan to her new room, I know I have seen her somewhere before the festival of fools. Wait…she's my partner? That means…YES! OH THANK JASHIN YES TOBI ISN'T MY PARTNER ANYMORE!

Akemi's POV

I follow Konan down a long hallway and she points out all the rooms, my room is in between Itachi's and Sasori's old room and is across from Deidara's room. She unlocks the maroon door with the kanji for mermaid '人魚' of course they know. Orochimaru must have told them or they figured it out themselves smart kids they were. Konan opens the door and leads me inside, it's a master bedroom with maroon walls and dark brown panels the floor is dark polished wood with matching dressers and book shelves. There are no windows and there are two other doors one that leads to a walk in closet and the other is a master bathroom. There's a king sized bed with maroon silken sheets and black covered pillows. I turn to Konan she hands me my cloak and ring which also has the kanji for mermaid on it I smirk "How did you figure out?" Konan smiles "Miyako it's quite hard to not notice the resemblance to the legend." I laugh "Are you sure that bastard Orochimaru didn't tell you?" we both laughed "Ah it's nice to have another girl around the base!" Konan sighs happily then she leaves saying that she'll leave me to adjust.

I leave my cloak on the bed and put the ring on my left middle finger it tingles when it shrinks to fit my finger my nails turn a red so dark it almost looks black. I then decide to take a bath, the bathroom is huge! There is a mini hot spring in the center a small swimming pool size bath tub to the left and a shower made for two to the right, there is also a large counter with a basin and a large mirror and a medicine cabinet and a smaller separate room with a toilet. I fill up the tub with cold water and strip then I plunge into the relaxing cool bliss. I come up for air not that I need it and lay back relaxing with my fin sticking out of the tub limply. I soon begin to doze off into pure bliss…..

KNOCK KNOCK

I wake up from my bliss to a loud knock on the door "It's time for dinner how long does it take to take a bath?" Kisame growls "SHUT THE HELL UP FISH FACE I COMING!" I yell back "Call me fish face again and I'll personally come in there." He hisses "FINE FISH STICK HOW'S THAT?" by the time I say that I'm already dressed in the clothes I picked out which consist of a maroon tank top and black spandex shorts. Kisame bursts through the door with an extremely annoyed face. "How the hell did you get dressed so fast?" I shrug my shoulders and walk past him towards the kitchen. On the way I brush past Deidara he catches up to me and walks quietly beside me. "So what was that about?" he asks I smirk "Fish stick woke me up from my bath." Behind me I hear Kisame growl "Witch" I roll my eyes at his comment just because I'm a gypsy people have the nerve to call me a witch. Grace is a witch but not the kind people think of in her point of view it's a curse since her spells countdown to her death, I took her in and raised her into the strong independent young lady she is today. She's so close to me that she even calls me 'kaa san' so in a sense she is my adopted daughter. "Akemi?" Deidara's voice pulls me from my thoughts "I'm sorry I was just thinking." Deidara nods and we make our way to the kitchen.

Deidara's POV

I walk beside Akemi quietly and soon notice that after Kisame called her a witch she just zones out. I call her name several times and she soon apologizes claiming that she was thinking, thinking about what though? I don't ask about it and just nod, not wanting to get on her bad side. We reach the kitchen where everyone is waiting for us so that we can start eating. Then I notice they weren't waiting for us, they're waiting for her the she devil. The Akatsuki are not known to be the best of cooks so we hired a maid but she doesn't do her job very well. The only thing she does is fail attempts to seduce us she doesn't respect anyone except Itachi and Leader Sama, her name is Ada and she is pretty but she her attitude is so disgusting none of us wanna touch her. She tried to join the Akatsuki around when the time I was forced to join, she was joining because of Orochimaru but she soon finds out that he left and I was his replacement though that didn't stop her from hitting on me. She failed initiation so she was turned into a maid and her cooking is terrible.

"I'm here was everybody worried about me?" her annoying voice rang out, I feel Akemi's aura darken with slight anger.


	3. Dinner Bash

_Itachi._

_Itachi: *reads script* "Death'sDoor does not own Naruto but if she did Deidara, Orochimaru, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Konan and I would be alive and Sakura would only be kept around for bashing since it's just not the same with Karin."_

_Alright let's get this over with…_

_3rd Person POV_

Ada walks into the room she is wearing the Akatsuki maid's uniform with her auburn hair tied back in a loose bun. She takes one glance at Miyako and sneers at her.

Ada: "Well if it isn't the bitch Oro kun left behind like trash."

Miyako: "You're the one to talk callous slut."

Ada: "Let me guess new maid I guess my shift is over, Dei kun want to ditch the bitch and have some fun?"

Deidara: "Ada you should probably treat your superiors with respect and do your job yeah."

Ada: "But I do respect you Dei kun and I am not needed since snake trash is here to do the job"

Pein: "Ada make dinner and show some respect to Akemi she is a new member of the Akatsuki"

Ada: "Did she pass initiation?"

Pein: "She pinned both Itachi and Kisame on low chakra she doesn't need initiation."

Ada: *scoffs* "As if that bitch is weak I can beat her ass any day."

As soon as Ada finished her sentence there is a sudden blur and a groan of pain and everyone looks to see that Miyako has slammed Ada into the wall face first. And when Miyako speaks a shiver goes down everyone's spine since her honey sweet voice turns cold and demonic.

Miyako: _**"Call me weak again you silly little bitch, I can easily snap your neck to the point of which your dull rock of a head will fall off."**_

Ada: "How dare-"

Before Ada can finish Miyako slams her face into the stone wall knocking the woman out. Miyako releases an exasperated breath and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. Tobi is holding onto Deidara in complete and utterly fear, Pein is the first to speak.

Pein: "See she's a perfect addition to the Akatsuki."

Itachi: "Yes but where do her loyalties lie Leader sama?"

Tobi: "Tobi likes Akemi sempai but Akemi sempai scares Tobi more than Hidan sempai or Itachi sempai."

Deidara: "Tobi get off me un!"

Tobi releases Deidara only to hide behind Konan when Miyako returns with a large plate of food. When she places it on the table everyone gasps with delight it's all of their favorite dishes on separate plates just for them. They look up to Miyako she simply nods and they grab their plates. Itachi has dango, Kisame has fried tempura, Tobi has Kraft Mac'nCheese, Konan and Pein have a traditional meal of miso, white rice, pickled plums and some kind of meat, Deidara is snacking on German food (imagination works wonders), Hidan is eating lamb chops, Kakuzu is eating soba, and Miyako is eating mackerel sashimi.

Kakuzu: "You have excellent cooking Akemi san this is the best soba I've ever had."

Kisame: "Yeah and there is a great balance between the breading and the shrimp!"

Itachi: "…Thank you…" *chew chew chew*

Leader: "How did you know these are our favorite foods?"

Miyako: "I didn't"

Kisame: "Then how-"

Miyako: "These were simply meals I felt like cooking, now that I know you like these meals you can request me to make them for you." *soft smile*

Hidan: "Jashin sama approves of you bitch."

Miyako: *eye twitch*

Hidan: "FUCK YOUR COOKING IS GOOD!"

Kakuzu: 'Why do I even deal with him hmm I wonder how much money I have? I better go count it.' "I'm leaving I have stuff to do."

Hidan: "What in the name of fucking hell do you have to fucking do that's so fucking important right now?"

Kakuzu: "I have money to count and I don't need to waste my time with the likes of you."

Kakuzu leaves the table and puts his empty plate in the sink then he stalks off to his room. Miyako takes everyone's dishes with a curious Deidara close behind her. She begins washing the dishes while Deidara leans on the counter with a bored look in his cerulean eye. After a long moment of silence Miyako finishes the dishes and is about to leave when

Deidara: "I doubt you didn't know our favorite foods, yeah"

Miyako: "Excuse me?"

Deidara: "You know what I'm talking about there is no way in hell that you could've just felt like cooking German food (Imagination still works wonders), tempura and Kraft MacN'Cheese that's just weird, yeah."

Miyako: "So you're saying I'm weird?"

Deidara: "No, I'm saying there's something fishy about you, hmmm."

**Somewhere…**

Kisame: "For some reason I feel like beating the shit out of Deidara tomorrow."

Itachi: "Hn"

**Back to kitchen…**

Miyako: "Curiosity killed the cat Deidara san so I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Deidara: "Then let it be the death of me, hmmm."

Miyako leaves the room muttering so let the games begin and stalks off to her room.


End file.
